Sweet Love
by kitsune16487
Summary: It's just another morning for Goh and Taki...lemon inside.


This is a story i made long time ago, based on the manga by Makoto Tateno; Yellow. I've been dying to post this only tonight i'm able to...(or in other word; I have the courage to lol.) This is purely a fan-fiction; I receive nothing except pure pleasure reading the manga and sharing the idea. Possible AU, but not so sure *_*

P/S: There's a lemon at the bottom. You've (and me) has been warned!

_It's just another day in paradise_

_Sweet Love_

The sun's up, the weather's nice, the bird's chirping happily. In short, the morning's simply perfect. In the apartment on the second floor of Café Roost, one tall handsome man smiles at the perfectness of the morning while sipping his favorite cup of coffee. His reverie was cut short by the sound of boiling water. Placing down the blue mug, he went to make prepare another mug of coffee, and later started making the breakfast. After raiding the fridge, he settled with sausages, eggs, red beans and some bread, jam and peanut butter for toast.

After about half an hour, the man juggled a tray full of breakfast, including one big glass of freshly squeezed orange juice, and headed back to the front room he half occupied last night. Setting down the tray on the bedside table, he smiled warmly at the figure still sleeping under the covers. He roused his lover but the other one simply rolled over, muttering something faintly. Sighing, he climbed on top of his lover with a crooked smile plastered on his beautiful face. He had memorized every part of his lover; he knew where his lover was most ticklish, and which is most sensitive even to a slightest touch. He nipped at his lover's earlobe, rasping out his lover's name seductively.

He roamed his hands all over his lover's naked body, tracing every muscle with feather-light caresses, lingering a bit longer on the chest and then around the belly-button. He smirked when he feel the body under him involuntary shudders, and deep dark eyes open slowly, trying to get a focus. He bends down to kiss the nape of his lover's neck, sucking with enough pressure to leave a mark. When he sat up again, his lover's eyes were looking at him with a trace of lust and surprise, and he just smirked at his lover, mirth in his own eyes.

"Good morning, loverboy. Great seeing you finally awake".

"…morning, Sweets. Did you just molest me awake?"

"Well…gotta do something since you sleep so stubbornly. The breakfast's getting cold already..." he make an attempt to remove himself from on top of his lover, "…but if you don't like it and prefer to sleep instead…" two dark muscled arms pulled him down onto the body under him, cutting his teasing words.

"I don't like it; I love it. You should do this every morning, Taki."

"Hah, you wish. You're lucky you get this treatment this morning, Goh. God, what was I thinking?!"

The two lovers continue to tease each other before Taki remembers the food he brings along into the room. They enjoyed their romantic breakfast in the bed, spoon-feeding each other while cuddling together, and that before Goh got one perverted idea on sharing the last bits of their meal. With mouthful of sausages, he captured his lover's lips in an open mouthed kiss, making Taki breathless with the kiss and the food that being shoved down his throat. Breaking for a second, Goh downed the rest of the juice and kiss his partner again, this time sharing the sourly liquid, before tasting the warm cavern of his lover. After a minute, they broke apart, Goh licking his lips while Taki's all flushed and breathless

.

"Heheheh…we should be doing this every morning. My beautiful 'wife' bringing me breakfast, and later become a 'meal' himself," Goh said, trying to steal a kiss again. This earned him a smack on the head from Taki, who's not amused by the 'wife' remark.

"Call me that again and you'll get couch for two month straight. Got it?" he received a look of horror from Goh; the prospect of not sleeping with Taki is something he dreadfully dreaded, especially now since he finally 'captured' Taki and made the man his legally other half.

"oh, forgive me my love, I'll do everything you wished me to, but don't banish me to the couch; I'd die without you in my arms or underneath me at night…" a smack again "…Taki…"

Taki mumble something to himself and moved away from the bed, picking up the tray, plates and glass, ignoring the funny pleading from Goh. He kept his poker annoyed face, but deep inside his heart swelled with love; he just like to tease the other guy for being a pervert most of the time. Not that he didn't enjoy it though. Pausing by the door, he turned around looking at still panicked Goh.

"Go shower now. You smelled yucky!" with that he turns back heading to the kitchen, a smile on his face.

Goh watched his lover walked out of the bedroom; he hated that he can't called it their bedroom, yet, and left him alone. Sighing, he get out of the bed, and went straight to the bathroom. His body was sticky; a result from last night's love-making, a thought that make his face broke into a large smile, not to mention a little hard down south.

"Damn. Just a thought and he got me all hard again." Shaking his head as to clear the sexy naked image of flushed Taki from his overly perverted brain, he turn on the shower, shuddering as the water hits him.

Taki was just finished washing the dishes when he heard the shower turned on. Unbuttoning the shirt he was wearing, he walks back to the room, takes off his jeans but keep the shirt on, and pushed open the bathroom door.

"Got a room for one more?"

His clear but husky voice went straight into Goh's ear, who simply pulls him into the shower, immediately seeking his lips in a hungry kiss.

"I was just thinking of you really. So cruel of you leaving me unattended. Bad Taki." Goh said after the broke apart, his head against Taki's. The truth was he was getting hard, and thinking of relieving himself in the shower.

Taki noticed the hard erection and smirked at Goh.

"Need me to take care of that?" he asked teasingly. Swiftly, he went down on his knees and suck on Goh's manhood, earning a loud gasp form the standing man.

"God, Taki. Since when did you become this naughty?" Goh asked between moans; Taki's ministration with his mouth is making his knees weak. He braced himself against the wall for support, with one hand on Taki's shoulder to keep himself in place.

"Why? I thought you'd like it" Taki said, his warm breath on Goh's already sensitive erection making the taller man shudders. He's nearing climax now.

"Damn it Taki! Im so gonna get you for this," a deep moan "shit, I'm…TAKI!!!"

Taki's mouth continues the attack on Goh's glory, just in time as the man come inside his mouth. He greedily swallowed the cum, as Goh collapsed in front of him, gasping for breath. He looked at Taki's face; traces of semen visible on either side of his flushed face. Pulling Taki into his embrace, they kissed passionately, tongue dancing around one another, battling for dominance, before Taki gives in and melted in Goh's arms. Maneuvering their bodies so that Taki was half seated in his lap, he crooked one arm under Taki's neck while Taki himself wrapped both hands around Goh's shoulder to support his half sitting position.

The kiss became more intense, and Goh's other hand was roaming his lover's body, before finally settle with caressing Taki's erection, making the man moan into the kiss. As his lover's talented hands continue their attack on his private, Taki tilted his head aside to give more room for Goh's mouth to explore. In the midst of the tingling sensation surged through his body, Taki gasped when he felt fingers gently massaging his entrance, before slowly pushed in, one by one. He bulked in Goh's embrace, moaning his lover's name. The cold water feels good on his flushed and shuddering body.

"Urghh…Gohh…" he moaned helplessly, Goh smirked as he continues pushing his digits in and out of Taki's hole, looking for that magic spot. Seconds later, he hit the jackpot as Taki scream in lust and pleasure; he'd grazed his lover's prostate. He knows that Taki is almost at the edge, and so does he. The hands around him are holding onto him like a lifeline; he hit the sweet spot inside of his lover over and over again, teasing and torturing Taki.

"GOH!!!" Taki half scream half moans, "…stop…stop that…arghh…I'm…" as Taki screams, Goh bend down and capture Taki's manhood whole, swallowing the hot essence of his lover as they both come hard.

"You tasted good, love. My favourite meal," Goh said, wiping his mouth under the pouring water. Taki looked up at his lover, trying hard to glare, but failed miserably. He sat up straight in Goh's lap, fully facing the man, wrapping his legs around his lover's waist. His eyes still laced with lust, his body still shudders, as he looked at Goh seductively.

"Your fingers also feel good inside me, but not as good as your cock thrusting into my hole," this receives a look of amusement for Goh.

"Is that an invitation I hear? Coz if it is, then I'd be more than glad to answer," Without waiting for an answer, he got up with Taki still wrapped onto him, turned off the water, and walked back to the bed. Thus begin their passionate sex that morning.

After all, it's just another day in paradise for the newly wedded couple.

Owari.

OMG!!! I can't believed I made this. And that smexy scene...what has come possessing me????? T_T


End file.
